Happy Feet
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: Set on an island inhabited by mutants, two mutant turtles have a baby named Raphael. Hatched upon his feet, he has an amazing skill for tap-dancing. However, mutants are not supposed to tap dance. Even worse, he cannot sing...(FemLeo!)
1. Heart Song

**Chapter 1: Heart Song**

Once there stood a giant island almost as big as Antarctica.

It was full of plants, some mountains and other forms of beautiful landscapes. However, instead of being populated by humans this gorgeous land was full of strange beings called mutants.

Mutants were animals with human abilities.

Almost all mutants found their soul mates through song. Each mutant had a heart song, and if there was someone out there that could match your heart song beat for beat then that was your true love.

In a lush forest next to the ocean lived a tribe of mutant turtles.

Unlike most normal turtles, mutant turtles were omnivores. It was mating season and all the boys had their eyes set on one target. Her name was Rose. She had a slim hourglass figure with dark amber eyes and kelly green skin.

She also had one of the most beautiful voices in the tribe.

 _ **"You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on,**_

 _ **I just need your body baby,**_

 _ **From dust 'til dawn."**_

Suddenly a male walked up to her.

 _ **"Hello,**_

 _ **Is it me you're looking for?"**_

But Rose just walked passed him and the male lowered his head in defeat.

 _ **"You don't need experience,**_

 _ **Just leave it all up to me."**_

This time another male came up to her.

 _ **"Eggs baby,**_

 _ **Let's talk about you and me."**_

Rose gave a cruel laugh before walking away.

 _ **"You don't need to be rich to be my pearl,**_

 _ **You don't have to be cool to rule my world."**_

All different kinds of males started to gather around her and Rose began to feel a little trapped. "Boys! Give a chick a chance will you." She huffed and the males backed down.

Suddenly a booming voice broke through the silence.

 _ **"WELLLLL!**_

 _ **Since my baby left me,**_

 _ **Well, I found a new place to dwell,**_

 _ **Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street at Heartbreak Hotel."**_

Rose looked up ahead of the crowd and saw a dark emerald skinned mutant turtle with a deep, smooth voice. He had goo green eyes and large muscles. This turtle's name was Elvis.

Suddenly it seemed as if Rose couldn't control her own voice and she started to sing the same time as

 _ **Well, I'll be,**_  
 _ **I'll be so lonely baby,**_  
 _ **Well, I'm so lonely,**_  
 _ **I'll be so lonely, I could die,**_

Elvis' eyes widened and stared at Rose in the eyes. He began to walked towards her.

 _ **"Don't have to be rich to be my girl."**_

Rose smiled and began walking up to him as well.

"Don't have to be cool to rule my world."

The two turtles were almost touching now as they finished their heart song together.

 _ **Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with,**_  
 _ **I just want your extra time and your**_

 _ **Kiss**_

So there you have it folks, his mom and dad met in the usual way. The song became love and love became the egg...


	2. Egg Time

**Chapter 2: Egg Time**

It had been almost two months since they became mates and now Elvis and Rose were parents!

Well, sort of. Three days ago almost all mothers had laid their eggs, but since it was so close to winter they had to go gather up some food while the fathers took care of and protected their children until spring when the mothers returned.

By then, the eggs that did make it through the winter would have hatched and would be waiting for some food from mom.

Rose and Elvis were alone stood in their nest saying their goodbyes. Near the entrance was a small hollow ledge full of dirt, sticks and soft grass. Sitting in the middle of the tiny bedding was a white egg with little brown dots on it.

It was the size of an ostrich egg.

Rose went over to it and began to cover the egg with the grass and some thick leaves. "So you know what your doing sugar?" She cooed to her mate as the other mothers began to set off.

"Yep, all nice and warm." Elvis smiled as he placed his hand gently on the egg.

"Oh wait! I think I felt a move in there." He joked. Rose rolled her eyes at her mates antics. "And remember Elvis do not let the snow touch the egg, no matter what happens." She warned.

Elvis just smiled and wrapped his mate in a tight embrace.

"Are you sure your going to be ok Daddy." Rose smiled as they parted. "Don't worry babe, we'll be waiting right here for you right here on Lonely Street. Don't you worry about a thing." Elvis reasurred as Rose left with the rest of the mothers...

* * *

Soon the harsh winter weather rolled in.

The cold wind howled through the air and painful ice and snow covered the land. It was the first month of winter and already things were looking rough. That winter was one of the worst in quite a few years but the fathers all knew they had a duty to their mates, their young and their clan to push on through.

One night Elvis was snuggling up in his and Rose's bedding, trying to find a shed of warmth in the empty nest when he got a visitor.

An unwelcome visitor. This mutant weasel was sniffing about the clan's territory while the fathers slept. He was looking for tasty eggs. Because it was winter food was very scarce and mutants did what ever they had to in order to survive.

The weasel soon found himself standing in front of the entrance to Elvis' nest.

It didn't take long for him to find where his target was. However, as soon as the weasel had lifted the egg out of it's bedding he accidentally woke up Elvis by stepping on a stick.

When Elvis saw the weasel with his egg his body went into autopilot and lunged for the weasel.

The weasel did drop the egg but to Elvis' horror, in to snow. The weasel ran back into the woods but the mutant turtle's attention was on his egg that was rolling down the snow bank.

He soon caught up to it and quickly brought in back inside.

Elvis put back in it's bedding and wrapped it up again before checking to make sure no one had seen him. Luckily no one did...

* * *

It was coming close to spring now and all the fathers were looking forward to seeing their mates again.

But they all still had a long wait ahead of them. That night Elvis began to sing a little song in hopes it would bring back his mate and ensure his young's future.

 _ **"Under the snow,**_  
 _ **Beneath the frozen streams,**_  
 _ **There is life.**_

 _ **You have to know,**_  
 _ **When nature sleeps,**_  
 _ **She dreams there is life.**_

 _ **And the colder the winter,**_  
 _ **The warmer the spring,**_  
 _ **The deeper the sorrow,**_  
 _ **The more our hearts sing,**_  
 _ **Even when you can't see it,**_  
 _ **Inside everything,**_  
 _ **There is life.**_

 _ **Ohhh...**_

 _ **After the rain,**_  
 _ **The sun will reappear,**_  
 _ **There is life.**_

 _ **After the pain,**_  
 _ **The joy will still be here,**_  
 _ **There is life.**_

 _ **For it's out of the darkness,**_  
 _ **That we learn to see,**_  
 _ **And out of the silence,**_  
 _ **That songs come to be,**_  
 _ **And all that we dream of,**_  
 _ **Awaits patiently,**_

 _ **There is life.**_

 _ **There is life.**_

 _ **Ohhh..."**_


	3. Little Raphael

**Chapter 3: Little Raphael**

Soon the spring sun appeared and melted away all the chilling snow.

There was still a fare bit of icy snow around the island but the lifeless trees now covered in beautiful greens and the rivers once again flowed. But that wasn't the only good news.

The mutant turtles' eggs had begun to hatch, bringing the clan's future with it.

"Da?" A little mutant turtle cried as it's beak broke through the shell. All the new fathers were overfilled with joy as their young ones crawled out of their now empty eggs and into their fathers' arms.

Elvis looked down at his egg desperately, but it didn't move and there was no sound coming from it.

Suddenly Elvis' friend Murray came into the nest with his newly hatched daughter Leonarda, or just Leo for short. Leo giggled and climbed into the nest next to the still egg.

"Elvis? Is everything OK?" Murray asked as he stood next to his friend.

"I-I don't know. I can't hear anything." Elvis replied sadly. Leonarda looked at the egg and began to gently pat it like a drum. "Is it empty Daddy? Can I have it?" She asked her father innocently.

"Leonarda!" Murray whispered harshly.

"It's OK Murray." Elvis reassured as Leo patted the egg again. "Hey, this sort of thing happens sometimes Elvis, there's always next year." Murray said with remorse for his friend.

"Yeah." Elvis sighed and turned to leave.

Suddenly there was a light thumping sound. "Wait, did you hear that?" He asked Murray. Then there was another thumping noise coming from the egg. "Yeah!" Murray exclaimed happily.

Leo giggled as the egg began to shake like an earth-quake.

Suddenly two little green turtle feet popped out of the shell. Elvis laughed hard at the knowledge that his little one was alright. All of a sudden the egg rolled up right and ran away into the snow that hadn't melted yet.

Leonarda, thinking the turtle inside was playing a game, ran after it with Murray and Elvis right behind him.

"That's different." Elvis pointed out. "Come back here Mr. Mumble." Leonarda called with a smile, due to the mumbled cries coming from inside the egg. Suddenly the tapping feet slipped on the snow, rolled down the bank and shattered.

The infant turtle climbed onto his feet but they seemed to have a mind of their own as they tapped against the ground, making a strange noise.

"You ok son?" Elvis asked when he caught up to the little one. "F-F-Fr-Freezing!" The little one cried out. "Oh don't worry you'll get used to it. Come on son, come to your Daddy." Elvis smiled as he walked down the hill.

It didn't take long for the other turtles to notice the infants tapping feet.

"What do you make of that?" One said with a smirk. "Little wobbly in the knees isn't he?" Another added. "Is he ok?" Someone asked with concern. "What ya doing with ya feet there Raphael?" Elvis asked.

He and Rose had decide that if they had a son they would call him Raphael but if they had a daughter they would call her Mona.

"They're happy like me Pa." Raphael replied innocently. "Well I wouldn't do that around other folks ok." Elvis said gently. "Why not Pa?" Raph asked. "It just ain't normal." He replied.

"Ok." Raphael mumbled...

* * *

After everyone had calmed down they all waited patiently for the mothers to return with the food for the little ones. However, after a while there was still no sign of them.

Even the elders were getting worried.

"So late, what's keeping them?" Yuma said to the head of the elders, Mako. "Patience brother." Mako reassured. Down near the front of the crowd Elvis and Raphael waited for Rose.

"So what do ya do when ya see ya mama?" Elvis asked.

"I stand perfectly still." Raph replied. "That's right." Elvis smiled. "But how will I know one's my mama?" He asked. "Oh ya'll know; she gotta wiggle and walk and a giggle and a talk. And when she sings it nearly kills ya heart." Elvis sighed.

"HEY! I SEE THEM!" One of the lookouts called out.

Looking towards where he was pointing, everyone soon saw the mothers heading their way. The fathers cheered and began to move towards their mates. Raph laughed and ran off into the crowd to look for his mother, despite his father's protest.

In a matter of seconds the two groups collided and families were reunited.

But for Elvis it just increased the confusion as he tried to find his little boy. "Raphael!" He called into the crowd. Meanwhile Raph was running around, looking up at the mothers in hopes of seeing his mother even though he had no clue what she looked like.

"Elvis?" A soft voice suddenly said from behind said turtle.

Elvis turned around and saw Rose smiling at him. He smiled and the two hugged one another, missing the sound of the other's voice. "So where's the baby?" Rose asked happily as she looked at the ground, hoping to see a little turtle there.

Elvis gulped.

"Uh...Well honey, I'll find him." He said. "You lost the baby!?" Rose cried in horror. "Mama?" A small voice mumbled. Elvis and Rose turned and saw Raph walk out of the crowd towards them.

"Mama!" He cried with a smile on his face.

"Come to mommy!" Rose smiled. "No Raph wait!" Elvis cried, but it was too late. Raph walked over to her, tapping his feet the whole way. "What's the matter with his feet?" Rose asked, concerned that there was something wrong with her boy.

"That's just a little thing he's got going, he'll grow out of it."

Suddenly Raph grabbed Rose's leg. "Mama!" He laughed. Rose smiled at her mate. "Oh Elvis, he's gorgeous."...


	4. School

**Chapter 4: School**

After 5 years all the hatchlings were ready to go to school.

School for them was basically a group of turtle tots and one adult in a large cave. "Good morning class." The teacher smiled as Raph stumbled into the cave. "Good morning Miss Viola." The entire class replied.

Raph sat down behind Leo and another turtle named Slash.

"Today we begin with the most important lesson you will ever learn in school. Does anyone know what it is?" Miss Viola asked. When no one replied she decided to pick someone out.

"Slash, do you know what it is?" Viola asked him.

"Is it fishing?" Slash suggested. "No it's not. Raphael?" Viola asked. "Don't eat yellow snow?" Raph replied. "No that's not it." Viola sighed. "It's our heart song Miss Viola." Leo suddenly said.

"Thank you Leonarda! Now with out our heart song we can't be truly turtles can we?"

The entire class shook their heads to say no. "But my dears it's not something I can actually teach you, does anyone no why?" She asked. "You can't teach it to us Miss Viola because we have to find our heart song on our own." Leo explained.

"Thank you Leonarda. Now let's all be very still and let your heart song come to you."

After two seconds of peaceful silence the whole class suddenly exclaimed that they had already picked a song. "Alright, Slash can go first." Viola said and Slash stepped forward.

 _ **"Don't you push me**_

 _ **'Cause I am close to the edge**_

 _ **I'm trying not to lose my head."**_

"Yes I like that one." Miss Viola chuckled.

"Oh I got one Miss Viola!" Leonarda called out. "Yes I thought you might." She chuckled.

 _ **"Midnight creeps so slowly**_

 _ **Into hearts of men who need more than they get**_

 _ **Daylight deals a bad hand to a woman**_

 _ **who has laid too many bets."**_

Leonardo's beautiful voice echoed through out the cave and outside, causing people peek inside.

"That's as far as I got so far." Leo admitted. "Oh yes, very lovely Leonarda." Miss Viola praised. "That's beautiful." Raphael said out of the blue. "Well Raphael, since you seem so keen to share you can go next." His teacher said.

Raph tried to make a whistling sound but it didn't come out right.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that's not even a tune." Viola said. "It's not?" Raph asked. "No, you see a tune sounds more like ' ** _la, la, la, laaa_** '!" She said. Raphael tried it but it still didn't sound right.

The sound caught the attention of Mako.

"Who is that?" He asked Yuma. "That is the offspring of Elvis and Rose." Yuma replied. Raph tried it again but it came like a high pitch white static noise, causing everyone in class to laugh at him.

"It's not funny!" Leo scolded the others...

* * *

After all of the other students had gone home with their parents Miss Viola had a talk with Raphael's parents. While Raph sat outside his parents and Miss Viola were in the classroom cave.

"In all my years of teaching I've never seen this and with you two having such fine voices it boggles me." Viola admitted.

"Did anything happen during early development?" She asked. "No, normal incubation. Wasn't it honey?" Rose asked Elvis. Elvis never told Rose he had drop Raph's egg and promised that he never would.

He didn't want to think there was something wrong with his son.

"It was probably just a harsh winter. He did hatch a little late." Elvis admitted. "To think he might spend the rest of his life alone, never to meet his one true love." Rose gasped.

"Oh please Miss Viola, isn't there something we can do?" Elvis begged.

"Well there is always the mutant Rhino, Rocksteady." Viola suggested. "Rocksteady?" Elvis asked. "If anyone can Rocksteady can."...


	5. Tap Dance

**Chapter 5: Tap Dance**

Immediately after they had talked to Viola, Raph's parents took him to see Rocksteady. He was a 45 year old mutant White Rhino with scars all over his body and a strong Russian accent.

When Rose and Elvis explained everything Rocksteady couldn't believe it.

"Can't sing? Can't sing?! Rubbish baby turtle, every mutant has a heart song. When I am finished your music will be giving everyone the goosebumps." Rocksteady promised.

Raph giggled slightly.

His parents silently prayed this would work. They didn't want their son to live without a mate. "Now to begin with. We must find certain feeling: happy feeling, sad feeling, maybe lonely feeling. You feel it?" He asked.

Raph nodded.

"Good. Now let it out, be spontaneous!" Rocksteady shouted. After a moment of silence a tapping sound against the dirt broke it. Rocksteady turned around and saw little Raphael tapping his feet.

"What's that?" Rocksteady asked Raph in confusion.

"I'm being spontaneous." Raph replied. Rose smiled while Elvis rolled his eyes. Rocksteady took a deep breath. "You want to meet beautiful turtle mate? You want to make the egg?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Raph smiled.

"THEN SING! And no jiggy-jag! Do not move muscle!" He shouted. Raphael froze on the spot, not daring to move an inch. Raph tried to sing a nursery rhyme, only for it to sound horrible.

His parents and Rocksteady to cringe slightly.

"ENOUGH!" Rocksteady cried. "Ok, we go back to the top. Forget body and look inside soul, feel the feeling, let it fill whole body. So much it has to get out or you explode!" He explained and stood behind Raphael.

"Now open your little green beak, lift the head and **SING**!" Rocksteady shouted to the sky.

Raphael opened his mouth to sing as instructed. But all of a sudden his mouth snapped shut and his feet began to tap, creating a great beat. This continued for a whole minuet.

When he stopped he could hear Rocksteady sobbing.

He turned around and saw Rocksteady headbutting a rock. His parents were very disappointed. "Disaster! Catastrophic! I have never fail before! Never, _**NEVER**_!" The Rhino cried.

Raph just looked at the ground...

* * *

As Rose, Elvis and Raph walked away you could still hear Rocksteady's cries. "Well a thought it was kinda cute." Rose said to her mate. "Well it just ain't normal!" Elvis growled.

"So what if he's a little different, I always kinda liked different." Rose glared.

She couldn't understand why her mate couldn't accept their son for who he was. "He's not different, he's a regular mutant turtle!" Elvis insisted. Seeing his parents fighting, Raph tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey know what, I could leave school! I could go to work! The three of us!" He cheered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa little fella. You ain't going no where until you get yourself an education, get those singing muscles nice and strong." Elvis said. "I'll try Pa." Raph sighed.

"You bet you will, 'cause the word 'triumph' starts with try and what does it end in?" Elvis asked.

"Umph." Raph sighed. "That's right, a great big umph! Now I'm going to get some food. "Oh Raphael." Rose sighed as she and Raph head towards their nest...

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident with Rocksteady and Raph's voice hadn't changed.

When summer rolled around his parents worked over time to bring food back while Raphael found a place away from disapproving eyes where a funky little fella could be himself.

Raph stood near the edge of a cliff that over looked his home.

Once he was alone Raphael began to tap his feet against the ground, once again creating a great beat. Once he got started he didn't want to stop and so with a smile on his feet he danced.

"Hey." A voice suddenly said.

Raph turned around and saw three mutants standing at the edge of the cliff. One was a tiger, another was some kind of skeleton dog and the last one was a fly. "What ya doing greeny?" The dog smirked.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Raph whimpered as they walked towards him.

"Nothing. Just jumped down for a little lunch." The dog laughed. "But there's no food here." Raph said. "I get the leg!" The tiger laughed and they started to crowd Raph.

"Whoa! Not me, I'm a turtle!" Raph exclaimed.

"Exactly. The green guys eat the fish and the big guys eat the green guys and the fish and lately there isn't a lot of fish." The fly explained. "WAIT! Watch this." Raph smiled and did a little dance.

When he was done the three mutants just stared at him.

"Yeah that's weird alright." The dog laughed. Suddenly he pinned Raph down with one giant bony paw pressed against his chest. "Hey, what's that on your leg?" Raph asked.

On the dog's left ankle was a bright yellow tag.

"Oh no! Please do not start him on that again!" The tiger complained. "Shut up! The green guy asked me a question and a question like that deserves an answer." The dog glared before letting Raph up.

"Two words: Alien abduction." He said.

That confused Raph. "There is something out there, creatures, not like use. Hairless apes. I'm sitting on a rock minding my own business when suddenly they grab me, tie me down, they take this sharp thing and stick it into me. The blackout."

"Whoa." Raph whispered.

"I woke up and then there's this thing on me. I was the laughing stock of the pack!" He exclaimed. "They could have eaten you." Raph said. "Yeah, I guess that my cries for mercy appealed to their better nature." The dog grinned.

"Can I appeal to your better nature?" Raph asked.

"Nice try kid." They laughed and tried to grab him. Raph ran as fast as he could to get away from him. Suddenly he fell down a small hole in the ground. It was to small for the bigger mutants to get through.

After a few seconds they gave up and went into the woods.

But Raph curled up and stayed in that hole for hours...

* * *

The next day in the classroom cave Leo sat down and looked around for Raph.

She soon saw Raphael come into the cave but instead of sitting behind Leo like he always did he sat at the back of the class. Leo gave him a sad look but didn't say anything.

From that day forward Raph spent the rest of his school days at the back of the class, lost in his imagination.

He thought about the worlds that where out there, far beyond the horizon. Was there ever a place were a mutant without a heart song could ever really belong?...


	6. Graduation

**Chapter 6: Graduation**

The years soon flew by and before Raphael knew it he was a teenager.

Himself and everyone in his class were now 18 years old and ready to go to the sea for the first time. All the graduating turtles gathered around as Mako delivered a long speech.

But not everyone was happy with Mako at the moment.

At the back of the crowd was Raphael and his parents. Raph had his mother's Kelly green skin and his father's goo green eyes. There were several scratches and chips on his shell such as a lightening bolt shaped missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron.

He was now ruggedly handsome as turtles go.

However, after all these years Raph still couldn't sing. Because of that Mako had told Raph's parents that he could still go fishing with the others but couldn't join the graduate ceremony.

"Blah, blah, blah." Rose hissed as Mako spoke.

"Rose!" Elvis scolded. "Who's he to say my boy can't graduate. He's not hurting anyone." She glared. "Excellisa! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Everyone suddenly shouted when Mako finished his speech.

After that all the graduating turtles began to make their way to the ocean.

"Go get them tiger." Rose smiled. "Watch out for those predators!" Elvis called out. "Thanks guys." Raph smiled as he hurried to catch up to the others. Yuma saw Raphael and turned to Mako.

"Mark my words Mako, that boy was always a bad egg! I'm telling you no good will come of this."...

* * *

Meanwhile all the graduating turtles cheered and laughed as they made their way towards the sea. "Hey guys, wait up!" Raph cried as he ran to them but they either didn't hear him or just ignored him.

Soon the teens stood at the edge of a very small cliff with the sea below them.

But they were all too scared to jump in as it was their first time. Suddenly Raphael slipped on some mud at the top of the hill and began to slid down the hill towards the edge.

He went over the edge of the cliff and splashed into the ocean.

"What was that thing?" Someone asked. "I think it was Raph." Another replied. They all stood there for a moment but there was no sign of him anywhere near the surface.

"See any blood yet?" A female asked.

Suddenly Raphael burst out of the water. "What ya waitin' fer?!" He exclaimed behind diving back under the water again. Everyone laughed and jumped into the ocean as well

Under the water Raph saw everyone dive in and start to swim around him.

Everyone laughed as they swam around at incredible speeds and they loved the feeling of the water. Suddenly a familiar face swam passed Raph. "Hey Leonarda! I adore ya and I'd like ta see more of ya!" Slash called as he chased after her.

Leonarda was a leaf green turtle with sapphire blue eyes, an hour-glass figure and she was just taller than Raph.

"Leo?" Raph smiled and began to chase after the other turtle as well. Raph had a crush on Leo ever since he heard Leo's beautiful voice. But due to his own terrible singing voice Raph had almost given up all hope of being with the female.

Leo gracefully leapt out the ocean and onto the slippery, stony surface.

Suddenly Raph burst out the water and accidentally landed on the blue eyed turtle. The two giggled as they tried to get up and off each other but kept slipping on the rocks.

Slash suddenly ran up and playfully pushed the two of them into the water again.

Underneath the water Raphael and Leonarda smiled at each other and began to swim around together. They raced each, splashed around and just enjoyed each others company.

They soon came to a stop and stared at each other.

"Leo, all my life I wanted ta say ya look so..." Raph trailed off, not knowing the right words. "Fish." Leo suddenly said. "Yeah, ya so fish." Raph smiled. "No fish!" Leo exclaimed and swam towards the large group of fish.

Raph and everyone else quickly followed.

It was every turtle for himself now as everyone tried to grab a fish to eat. As Raphael and two others chased after one fish Leo attempted to get another. However, just before she could grab it someone knocked into her and grabbed the fish.

"Leo! Ya got one?" Raph asked as he swam up to her, fish in hand.

"Not this time." She replied. "Ya can have it." Raph said and tried to pass the fish to Leo. "No Raph it's yours. You caught it, you eat it." Leo insisted. Suddenly a mutant bat dove into the water and grabbed the fish in Raph's hand, taking Raph with it.

Luckily the bat only had hold of the fish and not Raph but Raph refused to let go as the bat flew higher and higher into the air.

"RAPH! LET GO!" Leo shouted as she swam after them. Raph didn't listen and instead kicked the bat hard in the chest. This caused the bat to let go of the fish but Raph realized he wasn't above the ocean anymore.

He cried out as he hit several rocks before sliding down and lay face down in the dirt.

In his left hand was the now badly cut up fish that he had caught. Leo quickly jumped out the water and ran to where Raph's motionless body was. "Raphael are you OK?" She panted.

Raph said something quietly but Leo couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?" Leo asked. Raph finally opened his eyes and stared up at Leo. "Take tha stupid fish." He groaned. "Oh OK." Leo said and carefully took the fish from Raph's hand and quickly ate it.

"Thank you Raphael." Leo smiled.

"Ya welcome." Raph mumbled with a weak smile before collapsing again...


End file.
